Currently, a termination voltage (VTT) for a bus is generally provided by a motherboard of a host system to memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), using VTT supply pins. The VTT is generally shared on a same supply connection to all memory modules of a host system. A voltage regulator platform on the motherboard may maintain a voltage level for the shared VTT of the memory modules. Such current schemes may result in oversizing of the voltage regulator platform in order to accommodate a maximum capacity for memory modules of the host system although an actual number of memory modules for a system may be substantially less than the maximum capacity. Oversizing of the voltage regulator may increase a cost per host system. Also, in current schemes, an adjustment to the shared VTT level may equally apply to all of the memory modules. That is, the shared VTT may not be adjustable (e.g., set) on a per memory module basis. Further, the VTT of current schemes may not be gated/turned off for a particular memory module of the memory modules because the VTT is shared to all memory modules, which may result in lost power saving opportunities.